


It's a date!

by Meteora (Tamaha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Perciver - Freeform, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamaha/pseuds/Meteora
Summary: Fred and George just want shelter from the rain and something to eat. They did not expect their brother dating their former quiditch captain.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 220





	It's a date!

The nasty rain pouring down over innocent pedestrians made a lot of people escape into shops and restaurants. Everything that was dry and warm was fair game.

The Weasley twins just left their shop in the capable hands of their assistant to grab a bite as well and were two of those innocent pedestrians. More or less innocent.

They choose a little restaurant just on the outside of diagon alley in muggle London.

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only ones with that idea. It was packed inside and others already waited for a table as well.

“A quick  _ confundo _ ?” George asked his brother. He really didn’t want to go back into the rain but waiting was hopeless as well.

“That might not be necessary.” Fred told him when he had spotted something in the far back of the restaurant.

The hostess approached them with a sad smile, probably to tell them how long they would have to wait. “I am sorry, Sirs…” she started.

“We are here to meet up with friends. We are a bit late, so they already started. We’ve already spotted them. Don’t you worry.” Fred told her and led his brother further into the establishment.

Once they were past the other waiting people George could see what his brother had spotted. “Genius.” He told him which made Fred only smile wickedly.

“Hello! Sorry for the wait.” George said loud enough for the hostess to hear and slipped without much fuss into the booth already occupied by two men. Fred did so on the other side. 

“Fred! George!” They heard their brother Percy shriek. “What are you doing here?”

Oliver Wood was so surprised that he didn’t get a word out.

“Hello Percy. Hello Oliver.” Fred greeted them with a nod.

“We want to eat, of course! Why else would you go to a restaurant?” George questioned the sanity of his older brother not for the first time.

“The restaurant is packed, should you have not noticed. And this is clearly a booth for four. So why not share?” Fred noted.

“Because we want to be alone?” Percy said back with an angry glint in his eyes, now that the surprise had subsided. 

“The more the merrier!” George said with enthusiasm. “Right, Oliver?”

Their former quidditch captain was still silent on his seat. But he managed at least one word. “No.”

“Oh, come on, Oliver you should be happy that we are rescuing you from our dear Percy. Merlin knows how long he had to nag you to agree to a meeting.”

“What!” Percy spat at the two of them. He was already red in the face. Out of anger, probably.

“I have asked him out.” Oliver countered. By now he looked angry as well. “Not that that is any of your business.”

“Huh.” Fred said, confused. “What could you two have in common?”

“Yeah. I didn’t know you two would get along.” George informed them.

“We are the same age. We have shared a dorm for seven years.” Percy reminded them. “And now leave us alone.”

George and Fred gasped. “You would send your own brothers out in the cold wet rain?”

“It’s not like I don’t have more.” Percy muttered still with a death glare.

A waiter came by to hand the newcomers menus.

“No, please leave.” Oliver told them.

“Why?” The twins now asked a bit worried upon the vehement try to get rid of them.

“Because this is a date.” Oliver revealed.

Percy stared at the table and was even redder than before.

“A date?” George questioned looking at the two of them.

“Yes.” Percy confirmed.

Fred and George looked at each other and started laughing.

“Ha… That’s a – good one!” They managed to say in between giggles. “As if… haha! - we would believe that!”

“It would be more likely that you plan a surprise party!”

“Or our next Birthday presents.”

“Or taking over the ministry!”

Oliver sighed heavily in despair.

Percy watched him closely.

After Fred and George had squeezed into the round booth Percy and Oliver were next to each other instead of on opposite sides.

The twins still argued what would be more likely than their brother and former Quidditch captain dating.

Oliver squeezed Percy’s hand under the table and the redhead was strangely comforted that he wasn’t the only one who was annoyed by the twins’ antics.

Percy leaned into Oliver and kissed him.

Oliver kissed back enthusiastic. And slipped a hand into the nape of the other man’s neck.

“Oh.”

“Um.”

Percy didn’t care which twin said what. He only focused on Oliver’s lips and the tongue just slipping past his own.

"Maybe we should…", they heard one of them say, "…just go.", said maybe the other one.

Once they stopped kissing and looked around the twins were gone.

"Thank fuck, finally." Percy muttered.

"They are a pain in the arse." Oliver agreed when they reclaimed their seats across each other to finish their meals. "You think they will get back at us for shocking them like that?"

Percy nodded. "They are probably sending out owls to every one of our family right now." Percy sighed. "Mum will scold me for not telling her earlier."

"Well, it's good they get the work done for us." Oliver chuckled.

"Agreed." Percy said and they raised their glasses to clink them as a toast to their new relationship.


End file.
